fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Bound
|previous=Chip Off The Old Chip |next=Miss Dimmsdale }} Snow Bound is the thirty-first episode of Season 3. Information When Timmy's dad convinces him to go a snow resort where his mother is "with her sick aunt Gertrude" and searches for the Abominable Snowman due to a rumor to protect her, Vicky takes Timmy sking. Soon her screams cause an avalanche, trapping them in a cold cave. To his surprise, Vicky anger cools down and starts to become nice. But, unfortunately, Timmy is stuck with no wat out, his godparents are frozen and soon he and Vicky face the Abominable Snowman! Characters present * Timmy Turner * Mr. Turner * Vicky * Mrs. Turner * Elmer's Mom * A.J.'s Mom * Sanjay's Mom * Abominable Snowman Places *Dimmsdale Ski Resort Synopsis A worried Mr. Turner is calling his wife at the Sky Resort, who lies to him by telling him she is only there to take care of her sick "Aunt Denise", who isn't real. In reality, Mrs. Turner is spending some quality relaxation time at the ski resort with the mother's of Timmy's other friends. They all want some time away from their children and husbands so they can relax together at the ski resort. Mr. Turner is relieved for the moment, until a news broadcast warns skiers than an Abominable Snowman is on the loose. This is enough to spring Mr. Turner into action, he grabs Timmy and starts heading toward the ski resort. On the way, he picks up Vicky so that she can watch over Timmy. Before taking off to look for the Abominable Snowman, Mr. Turner gives Vicky a handful of cash so she can go snowboarding. At the top of a huge mountain, Vicky begins snowboarding: using Timmy as the snowboard. At the ski resort, Mr. Turner stalks what he believes is the snowman, barging in on his wife who was relaxing in a hot tub. Mrs. Turner believes she has been caught, but her husband thought the hot tub was filled with her tears from her sadness over her aunt. Mr. Turner asks where her aunt is and she tells him that she is hiding from the Abominable Snowman, who is terrorizing the 24th floor of the resort. When Mr. Turner runs out, the other moms emerge from hidden underneath the water, gasping for air. Mr. Turner runs to the roof of the building and screams in anguish, believing the snowman ate the whole floor. Meanwhile, Vicky is shredding her Timmy-snowboard down the side of the mountain. Timmy calls her the worst human on Earth which Vicky takes as a compliment, before she yells at Timmy. Her yelling causes an avalanche. Timmy and Vicky tumble into a cave, and the snow buries them in. Timmy is not worried at first, until he realizes that his Fairy Godparents have been turned into Fairy God-sicles: the cold has frozen them solid inside their fish bowl. Timmy and Vicky argue as they shiver in the cold. Vicky blames Timmy for them being trapped, but Timmy says that everything bad that ever happens is caused by Vicky. She breaks down and cries as she apologizes to Timmy, saying that she doesn't mean to be bad all the time, she just is. Timmy starts to feel bad and suggests they hug to share body warmth, which Vicky immediately obliges. At the ski resort, Mr. Turner notices "yeti droppings" (ice cubes) on the ground and starts to track the Abominable Snowman before he slips on one of the ice cubes and falls down a flight of stairs. Back inside the cave, Vicky is lying on an ice sculpture that looks like a psychiatric chair, confessing a painful childhood memory to Timmy. Suddenly a giant white furry creature bursts into the cave, its the Abominable Snowman. Vicky and Timmy panic and run away, where they find a pile of hot pizza's hidden in the cave. The snowman corners them, Vicky defends Timmy and prepares to fight off the creature. Timmy sticks his tongue to the frozen fishbowl and then tosses the fishbowl up into a hole on the top of the cave, allowing him to escape. Timmy uses the sunlight to unthaw his godparent's, and tells them they have to save Vicky. Cosmo doesn't believe that Timmy would ever want to save Vicky and thinks they have been unfrozen in a strange twisted future. Back inside the cave, Vicky is trying to fight off the snowman with frozen wads of cash, when Timmy bursts in on a drill-machine and shoots the snowman with a snowball gun. He gives Vicky a snowboard, and together they shred down the mountain. Vicky compliments the magical snowboards, which Timmy claims he got off the internet. They see the Abominable Snowman chasing after them, snowboarding on a pizza box. At the ski resort, Mrs. Turner complains that despite an avalanche they should have received their pizza hours ago. Vicky and Timmy burst in through the wall, the abominable snowman not far behind them. The snowman delivers the pizza and rips off his furry white coat, revealing he is actually the Abdominal Snowman, a muscular looking man with blond hair. He was trying to reveal himself to Vicky but he didn't want the pizzas to get cold by taking off his coat. Mr. Turner bursts in tries to attack him but bounces harmlessly off his "rock hard abs". The snowman points to his ad, the news "warning" Mr. Turner saw earlier, which was in it's entire length an ad for pizza delivery. Sanjay's mother puts on some music and everyone begins to dance. Wanda comments to Timmy that he is now friends with Vicky, until she comes over and smashes a pizza box over his head. Vicky is upset at Timmy that he prevent her from getting with the hunky snowman. She screams at Timmy again, causing another avalanche. The snow piles in through the door of the resort, and Vicky is covered. Mr. Turner mistakes her for the real abominable snowman and chases after her with a snow shovel. Everyone is safe, Vicky hates Timmy again, and Cosmo is still an idiot: Everything is back to normal. Trivia *A running joke is that Timmy and Vicky explain the nice things they are doing for each other because: "We hugged". *Another running joke is that women mean exactly the opposite of what they say. This causes Mr. Turner's confusion at the end when Vicky denies that she is the Abominable Snowman. *This is the only time Vicky and Timmy work together without money or magic being involved. Image Gallery screenshot.151.jpg|Vicky and Timmy are stuck together. screenshot.153.jpg|Vicky crying over her own sadness. screenshot.152.jpg|"I don't mean to be mean all the time, I just am" - Vicky screenshot.154.jpg|Vicky hugs Timmy....for warmth. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3